Key to Strength?
by Deta Henkan
Summary: AU. A navi is searching for power, the purpose unknown. Is this navi the only one searching for strength? In what way will Megaman be involved in this?


Disclaimer: My ideas are all I own. If not, I'll be under that lone spotlight making circles in the ground.

* * *

Humanoid figures lay strew about the grounds, limbs and chunks of their bodies missing as data spewed out. A lone figure stood as one by one, the critically-injured navis lost themselves to deletion.

"Where are you...?" the figure asked itself in silent-movie style. "The one that can unlock my power..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, Hub!" a voice urged. "We need to go!"

"I'm coming!" Hub yelled back before joining his redheaded companion.

Hub, a human who was formerly a netnavi. His father, Dr. Hikari, worked hard to make his son live in the real world again. However, he did not have the means to keep him in the world when Hub had been afflicted with HBD as a baby, which made the scientist turn his son into a netnavi, Megaman. With the constant developments of the CopyBot, Megaman had been allowed to live in the world more and more as Hub. Dr. Hikari was then able to acquire a human body for Megaman and keep the boy as his son, Hub. With a copy of Megaman's data, Hub retains his netnavi duplicate as his own navi.

His redhead companion is Maylu. They're officially a couple. Maylu once had a crush on someone else, but the crush diverted itself on to Hub. Maylu's navi, Roll, attempted to pursue the netnavi duplicate in a relationship, but the fact that Megaman was a copy ultimately ended it. As a result, the navi tries to find time to herself, not wanting to see her Net-op and best friend with the one she had a crush on.

"Why do you want to go so early?" the girl's boyfriend questioned.

"It's better than running late," was the reply.

"True..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hub! Maylu!" a voice wheezed as a large figure tried to catch up. His name is Dex and he's friends with the two. He failed to win Maylu's heart, so he is in pursuit of finding another candidate for a potential girlfriend. He and his navi, Gutsman, gave up netbattling for the fun of it, though that wouldn't discourage the duo from enjoying an occasional beat-down of their opponents when they do. Dex came a long way, from being a large knucklehead with strength on the mind to a chef at #1 Curry studying hard to try and become Dentech's mayor.

"Hey, Dex," Hub said. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" the larger teen yelled.

"Knock it off, you two," Maylu intervened. "No sense in killing eachother on our first day of high school."

"But..." Dex began, but shrunk when the redhead glared at him. "Yes, ma'am..."

"Whak-pash!" Hub said, earning strange looks. "What? I'm just saying that you're my girlfriend, yet you have him whipped."

"I am not...!"

"Down, boy," Maylu said.

"Yes, ma'am," Dex shrunk again as Maylu turned to the blue-haired teen.

"Hub... Don't make that noise again," Maylu told him.

"But I just..." Hub began, earning a glare. "Yes, ma'am..."

Maylu then pulled on Hub's ear. "Come on, let's go..."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Hub repeated over and over again as his girlfriend dragged him inside, doing his best to keep up.

"I still wonder whether Hub getting Maylu was a good thing or not..." Dex mused aloud before following after the two.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oi!" a voice yelled. "Hurry up in there! You're not the only one who has to go!"

"Yeah, yeah..." a kid on the other side said. "Not my fault this is the only working bathroom..."

A flush was heard before the door opened. "All yours."

"Finally!" the kid said as he ran in.

Moments later, water began flooding from the bottom of the closed door as the kid yelped. The door was opened and the kid ran out, deciding to risk getting caught in the girl's bathroom than be blamed for whatever happened. The door closed, but didn't lock in place, so it came swinging out again before closing itself yet again. When it opened this time, a cloaked figure was standing there. The door was forced open when it tried to close yet again as the figure walked out.

"Don't have much time..." the figure said in silent-movie style before walking down a hallway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How about you two don't do that type of thing in front of me..." Dex twitched as Hub and Maylu showed their public displays of affection at their lunch table in the cafeteria.

"Just because you don't have a girlfriend, it doesn't mean we have to suffer," Hub replied.

"I'm sure you can save your love for eachother for at least the duration of lunch," Dex deadpanned.

"Then why don't you find yourself a pretty girl already?" Maylu asked. "See for yourself just how hard it is."

"Okay," Dex said. "Hub, can I borrow Maylu?"

"Sorry. She's for eyes only," Hub smiled before leaning towards her for a kiss.

"That's right," Maylu said, stopping Hub's lips with a finger. "Hands off the merchandise."

Hub pouted at that as Dex smirked. "No fair..."

The doors to the cafeteria suddenly burst open, drawing everyone's attention to a cloaked figure. The figure walked forward before turning to face the room full of teens. The figure's head moved back and forth, as if scanning the room for something.

"Oi!" a senior yelled, striding up to the newcomer. "What do you think you're...?!"

The teen was immediately shut up when the figure back-handed the guy's face. The guy flew to the side before the figure walked forward into the center of the room. Hub immediately decided to take action.

"Hey, you!" Hub yelled. "That's no way to treat anybody!"

The figure didn't move, angering the blue-haired teen more.

"I'm talking to you!" Hub yelled from behind the figure, beginning a lecture.

The figure turned and evaluated the one who wouldn't shut up.

"I suggest you apologize to that idiot you hurt," Hub concluded.

The cloak suddenly dissolved, as if the world they were in was the Cybeworld. The figure was a female wearing a black and dark-green jumpsuit, dark-green gloves, boots, and helmet, and bore no symbol like most navis had. There were contraptions on the top of her gloves, their purpose as-of-yet unknown. Her jade green, impassive eyes stared down at the blue-haired idiot before her.

"You won't win," came her voice in a bored tone. "Back down."

"What...?! A navi?!" Hub yelled. A multi-colored dome began to form as Hub pulled out a chip. "Synchrochip in and download!"

The navi watched in disinterest as the boy fused with his navi, ignoring how the boy's two companions were quickly ushering everybody out of the room.

"Useless..." the girl said.

The girl's eyes widened as the boy in front of her suddenly appeared before you, barely managing to put her arms up to block the incoming punch. She grunted as she skid back, her arms feeling numb from when the boy's fist smashed her cross-armed guard. She lowered her arms and her eyes widened again to see he had changed his form. He was now green instead of blue with energy radiating off him. Two rippling circles could barely be made out circling his body.

"Perfect Synchro..." the girl whispered in disbelief.

"Don't underestimate me," her adversary warned in a hostile tone. With that, the crossfused being disappeared. The female barely had enough time to cross her arms in front of her, sliding back as Hub's punch collided into the center. Small trenches were made as a result at the navi's feet until said navi came to a stop. "Seems like you won't be too much of a challenge..."

Jade green eyes narrowed at the cocky figure before her. It was rare that the navi would allow one to talk to her like that. Especially when one was or was affiliated with a human.

* * *

Yes, there is an OC in this fic. Don't worry. You already saw that the navi's opponent was more powerful than she originally thought. She believes that humans are weak and, thus, navis who were affiliated with humans were also weak. Her fights with such navis has supported her, but now she faces one who is fully-synced with his Net-op.

What is it this navi is looking for? What power? Who will win the battle Crossfusion Megaman has just guaranteed to happen? Did anybody notice something strange?


End file.
